dominating_sword_immortalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ye Chen
Previous Life Ye Chen was a graduate student studying physics in the 21st century. He was an orphan and didn't know about his birth parents ,he was brought up in an orphanage.He was considered the top student in his class. However, an accident occurred during his attempt to create a particle accelerator for his university. The resulting explosion ripped Ye Chen's soul from his body, sending it into the vast reaches of the Universe. His soul wandered the empty void until finally reaching the True Spirit Continent. Current Life Ye Chen was born in a famous family located in the northern side of sky wind empire. The Ye Family had over two hundred years of history. Originally, they were merchants who had accumulated a massive fortune by selling tea leaves and silk. Unfortunately, their wealth eventually brought the worst kinds of people out, all interested in making an easy profit. Ye Chen of this life had his lack of martial talent, and he was, in fact, bullied often. After gaining soul in a body Ye Chen changed his destiny as he became a dragon among fishes which soared to sky. Cultivation Techniques The cultivation techniques are divided in various grade which can be trained with good perception and required minimum cultivation realm. Middle Rank Mortal Grade Skills: 1.Lone Peak Of Thirteen Swords. 2.King Kong Fist. High Rank Mortal Grade Skills: 1.Pure Yuan Art: The first coil strengthens the qi. Second coil cleanses body and mind. Third qi coil strengthens body. Fourth qi accumulates and reinforces qi in heart. Fifth qi coil combines the six senses into one,attaining ekatra,sense of unity. 2.Golden Swallow Art: Movement skill. Top Grade Mortal Grade Skills: 1.Pure Jun Zhen Qi Art. 2.Crane Shadow Steps Art. Low Grade Earth Grade Skills: 1.Tyrant Fist: The Tyrant Fist Art had four different movements. It belonged to the heavy attack category which was able to allow the user to absorb his opponent’s Qi. However, it only worked on opponents that were weaker than the practitioner. The first movement was called “The Tyrant's Way”, which allows the user to absorb the opponent’s Qi and turn it into his own Qi. However, it only worked on the weaker opponents and not the stronger ones. The second movement was called “The Lone Tyrant”, which was a defensive & an attacking art. At the moment of the opponent's attack, it allowed the user to absorb a certain amount of natural Yuan Qi and melt it into the fist power that was almost like an aura that could mentally pressure the opponent. The third movement was called “The Tyrant's Empire”, which was a type of body boosting art. After throwing out a punch, an umbrella shaped black light would form a layer of defensive blockage. Blocking the opponent’s Qi attack, while his own fist power could attack his opponent without restraint. As for the fourth movement - "The Tyrant's Qi", Ye Chen still did not have enough Zhen Qi to support it. Unless he was in a life threatening situation, he should not attempt to use it currently, otherwise if his Zhen Qi was to be burned out completely, he would not be able to protect himself afterwards. 2.Domineering Fist: 3.Pure Jade Boosting Spell: First spell:Power enhance, Second spell: Power balance, Third spell: Pure Jade Body Enhance, Fourth spell: Broken Jade Reborn, Fifth spell: King Kong Jade Body. 4.Shocking Cloud Storm Sword Art. Mid Rank Earth Grade Skill 1.The Great Mystery Art: Mystery Art, a mid-ranked Earth Realm art, containing eleven levels in total. The first and second levels are fundamental, and the improvement of Zhen Qi starts from the third level. Every step to a higher level, a martial artist’s Zhen Qi will become more condensed than before by around thirty percent. This will occur until the eleventh level. In the top level, the martial artist will be able to grow a chestful of supreme Zhen Yuan, which can easily take any enemy’s life. High Rank Earth Grade Skills: 1. Void Shattering Finger Art. 2.Three Fuluo Mysterious Codex: This secret martial art is a supportive and improving art, created specifically to improve movement arts. This art includes three levels; reaching the first level, the martial artist will be able to raise a movement art that he or she had already mastered, to a higher grade. Reaching the second level, the movement art can be improved two grades higher, and reaching the third level, the movement art can be improved three grades higher; the martial artist can continuously improve a certain movement art until the grade of the movement art reaches top-rank Earth Realm. Power Type Martial Arts Stages There are three stages for perfection of martial arts techniques and these stages are very difficult to comprehend.For people who don't have much talent it could taken years even decades and could still fail to comprehend even first stage.For talented people and monstrous talents its was even possible to cultivate up to third stage to perfection. Gentle Stage: The stage where each movement began to turn from harsh and forceful into a strong flowing gentle movement. Opposite Stage: The stage where each movement embodied both elements hard and soft into gentle and strong movements. Unity Stage: The Stage where no-one can distinguish between hard or soft,gentle movement from one another Cultivation Levels